clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightpenguin
The Lightpenguin (real name: Bau Kax) is a penguin with the power of light and altogether alot of power. This penguin can run fast than the speed of light, so, can appear anywhere in a flash, literally, and can cast a light, or light orb, anywhere, with the click of the fingers...if penguins had any. The Lightpenguin is a bright yellow colour with two horn-looking spikes that come down over the eyes, for some reason, the Lightpenguin was born with no pupils, though can still see. The penguin also has two black wings, and uses them to fly, but mostly to run faster. Legend tells of a mighty penguin that will banish all bad and evil penguins from their land, and carries a sacred jewel with their orb, this jewel is said to hold the penguin's powers. There is also proof of this legend being drawn, on a cavepenguin's cave wall. Other than carvings of penguins running from mammoths, there is one, where a bright yellow figure, standing on a rock, behind the sun, with two wings, spikes, and a giant orb. Also, there are "Geek" tales, that tell of a penguin, with fur of brightness, that no mortal penguin can withstand, and mighty powers to destroy many. It is unknown, yet highly likely, that these are related to the Lightpenguin. Background The Lightpenguin was thought to have been given power in 1589 AD when the king of the town this normal yellow penguin was living in, gave one coin to one penguin, chosen at random. This coin was cursed, but no one was aware of this, and, unfortunatly, the penguin chosen, was Bau. The coin was given to Bau, and the curse took 2 days to take action, but, by then, Bau had found a special jewel, that warned him about the coin, using reflections. He threw the coin away, but the coin reacted to the water in the river he threw it in, and it made a beam of light that shon on the jewel, giving it the curse, but the power within the jewel reacted too, and it reflected to Bau. Luckly, the power had negitated itself, giving this penguin extraordinary side affects, such as, releasing the wings that he had all his life, but didn't notice, giving him light powers, and making the jewel disappear into the orb. He then moved away, never to be heard of, until he moved to Freezeland, where he is currently still living. Involvement The Lightpenguin has saved many penguins' lives before, and stopped many, or attempted. Such as, attempted to destroy Link, Walrus McManager and Darktan. Other jewel finders and rich penguin explorers are currently searching for the jewel, hidden within the orb that Lightpenguin can create. The penguin has also had to destroy these explorers, well, only destroyed one, and that one came at him with a sword. The others were harmed, harmed enough 'til they went away and stopped being a meany-pants poopy-head! They were then reported by another penguin, although this changed nothing. Trivia * The Lightpenguin's full name is Bau Xabbax Kjon Kax. * The Lightpenguin has the power of light, which means they can use fire as well, and also fix your lightbulbs. * The Lightpenguin is the perfect penguin to have during a powercut. * The Lightpenguin has recently bought a puffle, Lightpuffle, who has small black wings, no pupils, spikes over their eyes, basically everything his owner has except the jewel. See also * Link * Walrus McManager * Darktan * Lightpuffle * Lightjewel Category:Characters